


Кошка Гэвина Рида

by Celebnor



Series: Гэвин Рид и все-все-все [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: A home without a cat - and a well-fed, well-petted and properly revered cat - may be a perfect home, perhaps, but how can it prove title? (с) Mark Twain





	Кошка Гэвина Рида

Лето в Детроите выдалось чудовищно жарким. Настолько жарким, что Рид с огромным удовольствием набрал себе ночных смен на месяц вперед - днем работать было совершенно невозможно. Только спать, открыв на распашку все окна и врубив вентилятор на полную мощность - устанавливать кондиционер на съемной квартире Гэвина душила жаба.   
Собственно, если бы не чертова жара, хрена с два он бы завел кошку. Одним особенно душным полднем та просто забралась к нему в форточку как заправский домушник, пока Рид отсыпался после очередной смены.  
\- Твою мать, - только и смог сказать детектив, разлепив глаза и увидев у себя под боком клубок пыльного трехцветного меха. Кошка скосила на него зеленый глаз и с грацией обиженной любовницы удалилась в сторону окна на кухне. А Рид встал и с руганью принялся ликвидировать последствия. Перестелил кровать, выбросил забытые на столе остатки еды и тщательно вымыл посуду - нахальное животное понадкусывало все, что не съело, и, судя по мокрым следам, искупалось в раковине. Наведя относительный порядок, Гэвин пошел ужинать в ближайшую к дому забегаловку, а потом - на работу в участок. К концу смены об инцеденте с кошкой он почти забыл. А вот кошка, как оказалось, не забыла. Стоило Риду вернуться домой, как по подоконнику простучали маленькие коготки.   
-Ну вот какого... - начал было гневную тираду детектив и осекся, заметив в зубах у наглой зверюги полузадушенную мышь. Кошка выразительно зыркнула на него зелеными глазищами, бросила свое подношение на пол и царственно удалилась.   
-И как это понимать? - растерянно пробормотал Гэвин себе под нос, сгребая в совок и выкидывая на улицу свой предполагаемый "завтрак", -Чертова кошка, надо будет поставить сетку на окно.   
Угрозу свою он так и не выполнил - помешали июльская лень и хаотичный график работы. Да и незваная гостья не повторяла свои набеги на гэвинову кухню.   
Их третья встреча произошла на улице спустя пару недель. Рид возвращался со смены и, уже стоя возле самой двери дома, уронил ключи на землю. Чертыхнувшись, наклонился за ними - и под одной из машин краем глаза заметил знакомый пыльный мех в следах крови. Разогнулся, посмотрел на часы, прикинул время до следующей смены, чертыхнулся еще раз и пошел выуживать кошку из-под капота. Та оказалась потрепанной, но живой, и даже пыталась кусаться, но не слишком активно. От греха подальше Рид замотал ее в рубашку и вызвал такси. Ближайшая ветклиника оказалась в 15 минутах езды, кошку сразу же передали врачу, а Гэвин остался заполнять бумаги возле стойки регистрации.   
-Как зовут вашего питомца? - спросила у него миловидная девушка-андроид.  
-Нет у нее имени. Просто кошка, - буркнул Гэвин раздраженно. Ему чертовски хотелось спать, и он уже начинал жалеть о своем спонтанном приступе альтруизма.   
-Хорошо, тогда я зарегистрирую ее как "Просто кошка", - продолжила девушка, не прекращая улыбаться, - Скажите, сколько ей лет?  
-А можно без всех этих тупых вопросов? Просто выставите мне счет за лечение - и дело с концом! - Рид уже откровенно злился. Чертовой жестянке ведь было покласть на животное и его судьбу. 

Будь здесь живая девчонка, она бы уже давно отвалила от всклокоченного небритого мужика и заполнила поля так, как ей заблагорассудится. Жестянка же продолжала докапываться:  
-Если вы затрудняетесь назвать точный возраст, назовите примерный. Или же, если вы подобрали животное на улице, назовите место, где вы его нашли, чтобы мы могли разыскать хозяев или передать животное в приют.   
От слова "приют" Гэвина передернуло. В подростковом возрасте он имел довольно близкое знакомство с приютами для детей, и ничего хорошего об этих заведениях сказать не мог. Хозяев же у кошки явно не было. Поэтому он сцепил зубы, внутренне проклял все и процедил:   
-Думаю, ей три года или около того.

Спустя неделю Рид пересек порог собственной квартиры с переноской и пакетом причиндалов для кошек в руках. Ответа на вопрос, зачем ему все это надо, у Гэвина так и не было.  
Выпушенная на свободу зверюга в три прыжка взвилась на шкаф и вызверилась на него похлеще каменной горгульи с крыши какого-нибудь собора.   
-Так, - веско сказал Рид и грохнул металлической миской о пол, - Вот тут - вода. Тут - еда. Лоток тебе сейчас тоже поставлю, - тут он задумался, - Не ебу, умеешь ли ты им пользоваться, но придется. Мой дом - мои правила.  
Кошка злобно взвыла, что Гэвин счел знаком согласия. На ее шее красовался новенький ошейник с металлическим адресником и gps-треккером. Имени на адреснике не было, только Гэвинов телефон.  
-Захочешь свалить - не держу, окно открыто. Будут проблемы - звони, номер я написал, - закончил он свою импровизированную речь и с чувством выполненного долга ушел в душ. За то время, что Гэвин мылся, кошка своего насеста не покинула и по возвращению встретила его громким шипением. Рид философски пожал плечами, заключил сам с собой пари на 10 баксов, что кошка слиняет к утру, и ушел спать.   
Кошка осталась. 


End file.
